


Dance With Me

by nimmermehr



Series: Bunker Game Night [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Reader-Insert, Romance, SPN family, bunkergamenight, letsplayagame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: DanceStar with the gang
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Bunker Game Night [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590709
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter I

You had prepared this evening's game for the last hour. The screen was down and big enough, so everybody could watch easily, the camera was pointed at a wooden floor, the controllers were fully charged and you made sure the wifi was off. The last thing you wanted was to find yourself on the internet tomorrow morning.

A cooler with beer and some hard stuff sat at one of the tables along with glasses and some snacks.

You've tried the new speakers and were satisfied with the sound. You even organized a mirror ball and Gabriel has worked his magic to hang it up on the high ceiling.

Jumping up and down, you told the archangel to get the guys, because you were too excited to make a tour through the bunker.

Finally you found a game you simply couldn't lose and you practically died to see the other try it.

When the blond angel returned, Sam, Dean, Cas, Charlie and Crowley were following him like a horde of ducklings.

„It wasn't nice to lock us out of the library for hours,“ Sam complained, obviously thinking about all the research he missed today.

„Aaah, I love the mirror ball! Now all we need are some roller skates and sparkling costumes!“ Charlie exclaimed, admiring the dancing light dots on her outstretched arm.

“D.I.S.C.O.” Dean was singing and doing some steps.

Cas and Crowley looked a bit confused, but the demon just shrugged and poured himself a glass from the whiskey bottle.

“Yes, Dean! That's the spirit I need tonight, because the name of the game is 'DanceStar'.” You stretched your arms out like a show master and fired up the Play Station on a small table under the screen.

“Damn it, (Y/N)! I know I complained about the silly student games we used to play, but you perfectly know, that dancing isn't my kind of fun,” Sam practically whined.

“Too bad for you, Sammy. You promised to participate after I did the laundry for the whole bunker last weekend.” You hugged the giant until he relaxed a bit and smiled down at you, returning the hug.

“If you find something, that is worth the term 'dance', I will gladly show you my skills, love.” Crowley smirked at you from the table.

“As I know her, she already has a mental list with songs for all of us,” Charlie grinned good natured. She might not be the smoothest dancer, but she was always in for some fun, no matter if she would look good at it.

“Do you want to dance alone, in co-op-mode or as a duel?” You asked the small crowd.

“There is no way, I'm doing this alone with all of you watching!” Dean stated.

“I'd like a little challenge...so what about we make dance battles and the winner will stay until someone beats him or her?” Gabriel suggested, winking at you. He was the only one who ever saw you dance for real, not just some jumping around in a bar.

“Agreed! Who's going to start?” Dean asked, opening a beer and pouring some shots for all of you.

“What about Cas and Charlie?” you suggested, already searching for a song and setting the level on beginner.

Charlie grabbed the angel by the hand and dragged him to the 'dancing area', accepting the glowing controllers from you.

“Just hold them up right above your shoulder so the system can check your height.” you instructed, and smiled, finally finding the thing you were looking for.

“Are you ready for some Macarena to start with? Everybody else can join, look at it as a warm up.” you shouted, making the Winchester brothers shake their heads and smile at your happy outburst.

Charlie was all in, shaking her hips, stretching her arms out in front of her, before putting one by one on her shoulders, hips and rear and finally jumping around to start all over again.

Cas followed her slowly, not hitting the beat but getting more confident with every round. In the end, both of them made a show of moving their asses and laughing out loud.

You, Gabe and even Dean had joined in after half of the song, getting in the mood and having some fun.

Crowley watched you with a risen eyebrow, probably cursing all humans for doing these kind of dances on club holidays.

When the song was over, Charlie clearly won, but Cas was not disappointed. He accepted her hug and promised to try again later.

“Because I won, I will pick my next combatant,” the red haired woman announced, looking all of you over and letting her eyes linger at the older Winchester.

“Come on, (Y/N), bring on Dean's song,” she grinned, already positioning herself in front of the screen.

With a wicked grin, you scrolled down the list and klicked on Lady Gaga's 'Born this way'. The hunter arched an eyebrow, but didn't complain, instead a tiny grin tucked at the edge of his adorable lips.

As the song went on, you got more and more surprised by the smooth moves, the green eyed man showed. His right arm moved over his head, while the left one made a circle in front of his belly and he turned in the exact moment. His scores were great, he hardly missed a beat and every step he took was full of confidence.

“Damn, Sammy, you could have told me about his hidden talent!” you whispered in your friend's ear.

“All the fighting and fucking must have given him a good sense of rhythm,” the tall man shrugged.

“Now I'm eager to see you dance,” you grinned at him and wriggled your eyebrows suggestively.

He blushed in a cute shade of pink, but gladly the song came to an end and he didn't have to answer, because Dean was doing a victory dance.

“Yeah! Who's got the magic hips?” he shouted, punching his fist in the air.

“Alright, magic mike. You've been a worthy adversary.” Charlie said, bowing. “Now pick someone to dance against.”

“Sammy, brother! Come over and see what our lovely (Y/N) has in stow for us.” Dean dragged his little brother to the floor not letting him get away. “Come on, this is fun and (Y/N) made sure none of this is recorded. Forget about research for a moment and just enjoy the moment.” he tried to talk him into the game.

With a sigh, Sam took the controller and waited with a death glare for the song to come.

“Lady and...well, guys. I proudly present you the Winchester brothers! They are sexy and we know it!” you announced, starting the song.

Dean was all game, but Sam moved around like he had a stick in his ass.

“Sammy, I thought you could move your hips much better, after I heard the last girl scream her release through the bunker,” you teased your friend.

His facial color changed from pink to beet red, but he put some more effort into his dancing. When it was time for the wiggle part, Dean put his hands behind his head, stuck out his crotch and sent a prompting look at his little brother.

Both men wiggled with their hips, making you and Charlie go down to the floor, half giggling and half drooling. There was no way to deny it. The brothers were hot as fuck and by the way they grinned, they knew it. It really was the perfect song.

When they finally finished, not only you and Charlie were puddles of goo, but also Cas and Gabe looked a bit flustered.

“Well, boys, it looks like your performance had some impact on the fan girls over there,” Crowley stated dryly, pointing his thumb in your direction. “Let's see who won, moose or squirrel.”

The scores were in Dean's favor and Sam looked relieved to be out for now. He grabbed a fresh beer, while Dean sauntered over to you.

“I hope I haven't left you boneless without ever touching you, (Y/N), because you're next.” Handing you the controller, he helped you to your feet and scrolled through the song list.

“Oh, I think I found something for us. There's nothing wrong with a little 'Kung Fu Fighting'.”

Taking one of the shots, you finally found your posture and forced your body in the first position for that song, feeling like karate kid with one knee up and both arms above your head like a crane.

Chaps and uppercuts were followed by some tai chi movements. You knew the song and enjoyed the fighting like dancing. Dean was surprised by your grace and the smoothness you let one position move into the next one. You were still on the beginners level, so it wasn't a challenge for you.

When you finally crossed your arms in front of your body and bowed, the scores were practically screaming your victory.

“Well, squirrel, I guess (Y/N) took the wind out of your sails. Now make room for someone better than you.” Crowley commented the last dancing round.

Gabriel walked over to Dean, took the controller and changed the level to advanced. “We wouldn't want to make it too easy for (Y/N) to win the next song, which I will choose by the way.”

When he picked the next song, you groaned. “Does it really have to be the 90s? You know, I hate that song!”

The angel only grinned while Charlie clapped her hands. “I love 2unlimited and 'tribal dance' is much better than 'no limit'!”

With a sigh, you crouched down, one leg outstretched beside you while the other knee was bent. The song was fast and so were the steps. Gabe and you pushed out your limbs and followed the hammering beat. Sweat began to cover your forehead while you did your best to beat the angel. It was your luck, he stumbled over his own feet during a spin, otherwise there would be only a few points between the two of you.

Gabriel smiled, hugged and kissed you. “You know how to move, sweetheart. The advantage of being out is I'm able to watch you more closely and enjoy every little move you make,” he whispered, his breath on your skin making you giggle.

Before you could catch your breath, Crowley stood next to you. “Gabriel told me there is a mambo in this game. Are you up for some dirty dancing, darling?” His deep voice with the sexy Scottish accent made your heart skip a beat.

“I think you could do better,” you teased the King of Hell while winking at the archangel, making him choose the song.

Taking your right hand in his, Crowley bowed, kissing the back of your hand before looking up at you through his lashes. “Would milady give me the honor of dancing with me?” he asked in his best manner.

“I'd be delighted, your majesty.” You couldn't suppress a smile, when he positioned you in front of him and draped your hand around his neck. His left hand traveled down from your wrist down your arm and along your side, making you wince. When his hand reached your hip and grabbed your's, he spun you out in a turn.

By now, everybody should now, the song was “Time of my life” from Dirty Dancing.

The Mambo was easy to follow with his hands guiding your hips and shoulders, the only thing that felt alien were the glowing controllers you had to keep in hand.

When the chorus came up, Crowley lifted you to his hip and spun the both of you around. A loud squeak made you giggle. Charlie was clearly enjoying the show and as you looked over the demon's shoulder, you saw Gabe and Cas look at you with admiration, even Sam nodded his approval.

The only one, who looked like he wanted to strangle either you or Crowley, was Dean.

His green eyes were clouded like the sky before a thunderstorm.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dancing. not real smut, fluff

The score at the end didn’t really matter. You had so much fun doing this dance with the King of Hell. It was him who spoke up “Thank you for the dance, milady, but I’d prefer not do the next stupid choreography you have on your list. I’ll go back to be a not so silent watcher.” Kissing your hand, he bowed and walked back to his scotch.

“Well after we all had our appearance in a battle, what about some line dance for all of us?” you asked your friends (the thought of having this group of so different but wonderful creatures as your friends always made your stomach quiver with glee).

“Finally something I know about,” Dean yelled, rushing to your side and kissing your cheek, his eyes throwing daggers at Crowley, who showed an amused smirk.

Charlie dragged Sam with her and the four of you stood in line. “Such a pity, we don’t have boots and cowboy hats,” she sighed.

“Your wish is my command, sweetheart.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and you found yourself in tight boot cut jeans, red cowboy boots, a big belt buckle in the form of an eagle, a knotted red and white plaid shirt and a big cowboy hat. Looking at your company, you noticed they were all dressed in a similar way.

When your eyes fell on Dean, your mouth got dry. He was the hottest thing you’ve ever seen, in his tight black jeans and his sparkling green eyes winking at you under the brim of his dark brown hat. When he put his hands on his belt buckle, you couldn’t stop yourself from risking a glance at his crotch. You could feel your cheeks heat up at the way the denim outlined his package and your thoughts went far away to smutty land.

Gabriel’s harrumph and Crowley’s low chuckle brought you back to reality and you nervously fiddled with the controller to find “Boot Scootin Boogie”, cursing the angel and demon silently for their mind reading ability.

Thankfully the steps were very easy to follow and soon you found yourself kicking and stomping your feet in sync with Sam, Charlie and the man you would dream about tonight.

Because it was so much fun, you decided to go on with “Achy Breaky Heart”. When you made a 90° turn while rotating your hips, you heard Dean stumble behind you.

“Dude, you’re supposed to concentrate on the dance, not (Y/N)’s ass,” Sam laughed at his brother.

“Hey! You should chide her for swinging it into my face,” Dean responded, giving you a crooked grin. It might be a trick of the light, but you swore you’ve seen his ears becoming a light pink under the cowboy hat. You gave him your best innocent look from beneath lowered lashes.

While acting flirty and funny, your inner cheerleaders were waving their pompoms and shouting D E A N. He was really sex on bow legs.

During the last turn in the song, you felt a hand slap your behind and when you spun to face Dean, you were greeted by is broad grin.

“Sorry, (Y/N), it was just too tempting. These jeans are going to be my favorites. Now you can hit me for harassing you, I still won’t regret doing it.”

Instead of punching him, you grabbed his collar and brought his face to yours. “You have no idea what you are up to, Winchester!” Doing your best to growl as dangerously as possible, only made the King of Hell laugh out loud. “Awww…she’s too cute when she tries to be threatening.”

His words made you turn slowly to Crowley and sauntering over to him with an evil smile on your face.

“Oh, your majesty, I thing I forgot to mention that I couldn’t get your preferred Scottish whiskey in the store so I just refilled an empty bottle with some American. You don’t mind, do you?” Your voice was oh so sweet.

Crowley’s brows shot up in shock and disgust. “That was the last time, I ever drank from a bottle here. You are a special kind of evil and one day, I’ll get you for that!” he spat and disappeared, leaving his crystal to scatter on the solid ground.

Your friends behind you broke out in giggles. “Is that even true?” Gabriel asked, vaporising the mess with a wave of his hand.

“No. But I knew it would affect him.” you confessed, not feeling guilty at all.

Charlie hugged you, still laughing and patted your back. “You know, he will pay you back for that.”

“Yup. I don’t care. I’ll deal with it when the time comes up. And he likes me, so it won’t be fatal.” You shrugged, enjoying Dean’s admiring gaze on you.

“So, shall we dance some more or are we done for tonight?” you asked.

“Let’s just turn up some music and dance around. I don’t want to call it a night so soon.” Charlie jumped up and down, before running to the table and pouring some shots for you all.

“She surprises me every time with her energy,” Gabriel said absentmindedly while following the bouncy red head with his light brown eyes.

“Too bad, she’s not playing with boys,” Sam chuckled, earning an annoyed eye roll from the blond angel. “Well, you said something similar about yourself before…”

The tall hunter hastily interrupted him, by addressing the almost forgotten other angel in the room. “Cas, my friend. What do you think about some dancing and jumping around?”

The dark haired man in the trench coat caught his pleading expression and obviously had pity with him. “If you could show me some steps, I’m in.”

Dean already fumbled with your iPod and chose the play list that was called “dance dance dance” and immediately, the library was flooded with the sounds of “footloose”.

Charlie and you threw your arms in the air, cheering at the song and started kicking and shuffling to the beat.

Sam did his best to share his limited dancing skills with Cas, while Dean and Gabe circled the two dancing women.

It went on like this for a few more songs only interrupted by a few shots. Charlie did the “running man” to MC Hammer and you freaked out to “Everybody (Backstreet’s back)”.

Dean’s steps brought him slowly closer to you and he grinned and winked at you all the time. When finally your favorite dancing song came up, he looked at you and blinked a few times. “So, you have a thing for dirty dancing, huh?” He asked, a suggestive smile grazing his full lips as you nodded, watching him stepping up to you.

The intro from “Do you love me” changed into the famous beats and he put one arm around your waist, dragging you flush to him, one of his legs between yours.

Bending his knees, he glued his hips to yours and began to move them in a seductive rhythm. Your brain was screaming at the sudden intimate contact, but your body had a mind of its own and followed the moves that you knew so well from watching the movie over and over.

Green eyes found yours and you were lost in the sparkling depths, forgetting about the singing Charlie, the clumsy Cas and the now staring Sam. Only Gabriel’s whistle reached your mind as a background noise.

You let your torso fall back, Dean’s arm catching you with ease and rising you up to be flush with his chest. He spun you around only to push up close to your back, his hands grabbing your hips and moving you to the rhythm against his. You really tried to think straight, but all you could see were your inner cheerleaders holding up signs that stated “we want this man”.

Sighing, you leaned back into his chest, just enjoying the closeness of the dance and his firm body behind you.

Dean’s breath fanned over you neck as he bent over a bit to whisper in your ear. “You wanna know my favorite song from the movie?” A slow nod was your only answer. His lips brushed against your ear. “Cry to me.”

Your heart skipped a beat as you remembered the bedroom scene between Baby and Johnny. A shiver ran down your spine as the actors were replaced with you and Dean in your mind.

Hoping, the low moan was only in your head and didn’t find it’s way over your lips, you felt Dean’s hands gripping your hips tighter, pushing your ass against the bulge in his jeans.

Inhaling sharply, you increased the pressure, the new excitement clearing your clouded mind for a moment. You used the few seconds, to turn around in his arms, looking him straight in the eyes. “If you mean what I think you do, I’m totally in.” Your voice was low, but steady.

Looking at you for a few heartbeats, Dean silently grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the library, not caring about the wolf whistles from your friends and Cas’s confused “What? Sam, what am I missing?”.

The two of you walked through the corridor and stopped in front of Dean’s door.

Letting your hand go and putting both of his on your shoulders, the short haired hunter looked you straight in the eye with a serious expression. “This isn’t just a game for me, (Y/N). You are not some random girl I picked up in a bar. You are my friend and my hunting partner. I trust you with my life and I care about you. If you don’t want this to be more than a one-night-stand, you should go to your own room right now and the last ten minutes never happened. I don’t want to be some tipsy hook up you might regret tomorrow. I love you, you know that, but there is a new level.. I don’t want it to be platonic any more. I want you, all of you. Your best and your worst.”

His force of his words made you take a step back. This was huge and you never expected him to confess deep feelings for you. You’ve realized you loved him about two months ago and his outburst took you by surprise.

As you stepped back with huge eyes, his hands fell as did his expression. He caught himself with a half sad smile. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to throw it at you like this. I swear, everything will be right back to normal tomorrow at breakfast. I’ll come up with something for Sam and Cas and Charlie to explain our sudden disap…mpf”

You interrupted him, by throwing yourself into his arms and crashing your lips to his, your arms locking around his neck.

When you came up for a breath, you choked out “I love you, too. Never thought you felt the same.”

That was all Dean needed to lift you up into his arms, kissing you fiercely, while opening his bedroom door and slamming it shut right after you made it inside.

Carrying you to his bed and dropping you onto the memory foam mattress, his heavy breathing making his chest rise and fall under his dark red button down. “Fuck! Did you say this for real?” His voice was hoarse and full of disbelieve as he stared down to you, his cowboy hat still firmly on his had.

You threw you own hat into a corner and sat up, looking deep into the deep green seas that were his eyes. “Dean, I love you. All of you. I want to be by your side, whatever heaven or hell might throw at us in the future. And right now, I want you naked and on top of me.” As he blinked again, not trusting his own ears, you added, “Please! I need you as close as possible.”

Slowly a happy smile worked up the corners of his lips and he bent down, to crawl over you, your arm coming up and brushing the hat away so you could see all the love and happiness in his eyes.

“You are my ‘ching’.”you breathed out, before he kissed you into bliss.

Flying clothes followed this confession and soon you found yourself moaning Dean’s name like a prayer. It wasn’t gentle and patient, but it still felt like love making with him. He worshiped your body while breathing praises of your inner and outer beauty into your skin.

When he brushed the special sweet spot right on your quivering wall, you felt the coil in your lower belly tighten until you thought, you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Look at me, (Y/N). I want to see you, when you come. When I make you feel that way!” Dean’s voice was full of force, but it still was a plea, so you forced your eyes to keep contact with his, when you fell apart under his ministrations. Your fey expression making him come undone, shouting your name during his release.

When he fell down on you, you welcomed his full weight, caressing his neck and back with shivering fingers.

He turned you both to the side, never leaving you. Kissing your swollen lips gently, he cuddled you close to him and fell asleep with a final sigh.

You woke up with Dean’s head on your chest, his face was nuzzled into your right boob. When you tried to move to get out of the bed and into the bathroom, he grabbed you around you waist, words falling from his lips. “No…need you here…don’t leave me…(Y/N)…please stay…love the dream…”

Caressing his face, you woke him up carefully. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was you. “Thank God! It wasn’t just a dream. I thought I might loose you.” His voice was still sleepy, but his smile was worth a thousand suns.

“I’ll never leave you, as long as you don’t want me to. But I really need to pee. I know this is not romantic, but it’s the fucking real life. I promise, I’ll be back. And I’ll bring coffee for the two of us. We’ll drink it in bed and watch the last episode of “Dr. Sexy”. But just give me a few minutes.” You assured your boyfriend (damn, you had a boyfriend. And not just some random guy, but the love of your life, the real Dean Winchester).

He growled, but let you go, to grab one of his shirts to cover yourself. After visiting the bathroom, you walked into the kitchen. Sam greeted you with a face splitting grin. “Breakfast for two, I guess,” he said, offering you a tablet with pancakes, two mugs and a jug.

You took it from him, grinning sheepishly, unable to suppress the blush covering your cheeks.

He bent down to kiss your cheek, “I’m just happy you finally made it. Please make him smile a lot. I know how hard our job is, but you two are good for each other. Make it work.”

You couldn’t resist to throw in a remark. “If we make it, maybe you should take Gabe’s offer on a real date, Sammy!” Winking at the blushing giant, you walked back to Dean’s room with the loaded tray, fully intending to spend the next hours in bed, watching Dr. Sexy and fucking each other into next week.


End file.
